


Waking the Witch

by Megabat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: Artwork for Waking The Witch by fohatic over on fanfiction.netSummary taken from fohatic's page on ff.net - Kidnapped, Obliviated, and sold into slavery, Hermione is rescued by a remorseful Severus Snape, who now faces the difficult task of establishing her trust and reviving her memory. She's changed, however, and he's in for some shocking surprises. / Beware! *AU—mature themes—prepare for twists!*





	Waking the Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waking the Witch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/469925) by fohatic. 



A little art work for Waking the Witch by fohatic here

The story is unfinished but I live in hope she will come back to it.

 

As usual this artwork is made for fun, do not copy, repost or claim as your own.


End file.
